Working Hard
by DangerisDanger
Summary: Meetings are never just meetings, and they are always interesting when your boss constantly flirts with you. Read to find out why this meeting is not just a meeting and what they really discuss, or why meeting are always interesting. ;)


Chapter 1:Promotion

Characters: Bella and Irina

Title: Working Hard

Genre: Romance and Horror

Summary:

A dinner party turns into a huge scandal mmm juicy gossip. This scandal between a boss and a co worker gets really intense and goes too far. But is it just fucking or are they falling for each other. How will the big boss react when she finds out? Is the co worker sleeping with other people how will her boss react if she is? Is it love or just a good lay? All these question, read to find out the answers.

Isabella POV

I cooked dinner for my boss she should be here any moment now. While the food is warming up we can talk in the living room. The door bell rings I run to the door in my flats and swing the door open and my eyes almost bulge out of my head. My boss, she is huge.

"Come in." I say in a raspy voice then quickly clear my throat, she has to duck under the door I have a very tall door. My boss, she is beautiful just the size of a very muscular man she has so much muscle it is scary. I wonder how many hours a day does she spend in the gym, to many way to many.

My boss has on a tiny skirt that barely reaches mid thigh showing of her ripped thighs and tight ass. She also she has on black flats, her calfs are amazingly buff. She also has on a black v neck sleeveless blouse that shows of her huge tits also her nice muscular arms.

She has a blonde pixie cut that accents her angular cheek bones and defined facial structure. Her seductive face allures me but she is my boss's and only that I plan to keep it that way, her plump red seductive lips I wanna kiss them. My boss has sexy alluring brown eyes that captivate me.

"Dinner is almost ready, come on in, we can sit down on the couch while the food finishes cooking." I say finally getting control of my voice she steps closer to me so that I can feel her breathing on me. Her eyes and body language tell me that she is interested, I am to but that's not appropriate.

"What's for dessert?" She says seductivly and then starts to openly stare at my tits I shift uncomfortably and then lead her to the living room. She sits down I follow her lead and start to watch what ever is on.

I stand up to go check on the pasta and bread sticks, when a hand suddenly grabs mine and yanks me into my bosses lap. One of her hands wrap around my waist pulling my closer I put my hand on her chest trying to pull back but she is much stronger than I am.

"Where do you thing you are going?" She says huskily, she moves the hair off me shoulder and looks at my neck. Her hand moves to my ass and gives it a squeeze, her other hand trails up my side and grabs my tit squeezing that also.

"You are a sexy little thing aren't you mm?" She whispers looking at me from under eye lashes while she purrs in my ear then brushes her lips against my ear. My nipples harden and my thong is getting soaked with my arousel, I can feel her giant erection in my ass she is big as I am forced to sit in her lap.

Then the timer went off for the pasta I hop up and surprisingly she didn't pull me back and like last time and actually let me get up. I almost run to the kitchen I could feel her eyes on my ass, I liked it but I didn't at the same time.

I pull the pasta filled dish out of them oven the pasta with Alfredo sauce, it looks good. The bread sticks also look good I pull them out and put them on the table. I grab a bottle of wine and then quickly set it on the table, I quickly grab to wine glasses and set them at our places.

"Dinner is ready and there are strawberries that you can dip in chocolate along with whip-cream for dessert." I say then sit at the head to the table, I forgot to tell her where the bathroom is. I get up and I turn around and she is right behind me and it startles me and I fall back against the table.

My boss grabs my ass with both of her large muscular hands and pulls me to her body so I am head to boob because she is so fucking tall. "You can let go now, I'm fine." I squeak she squeezes my ass again then starts to pulls me closer so no my head is in between her boobs.

I put my hands on her shoulders and try to push her away from me but she is to big and strong. Nor does she get the hint that I want her to move or she does and just doesn't care. I huff annoyed with her, get the hint lady I don't want you but I do.

"What if I don't want to?" My boss whispers in my ear then kisses behind it then down my neck getting lower and lower to my cleavage. My boss lifts her head still holding my ass and then she squeezes harder again.

What is with this woman I am not going to sleep with her she will not break my resistance. If she keeps man handling me I am going to break and sleep with her, I really want to say yes and jump in bed with her but that would end my respected career

"Well I made dinner, we should eat?" I say stuttering slightly nervous but she doesn't at all look convinced. Her hands wonder to the front of my shirt except she keeps one of her man hands on my ass keeping me here in place.

"What if I like to eat dessert first?" She says and then her finger trails down my v neck line I shiver from her touch then she moves the neck line so my bra covered boobs is hanging out of my shirt.

I put my neck line back and then wiggle out of her grasp, "we can have dessert later but now dinner is ready."' I whisper then turn to go to the kitchen to get a serving fork but she grabs my waist and pulls me back so that my back is pressed against my bosses huge chest.

I feel something hard pressing against my back and but it feels like an erection the same thing I felt when I was forced to sit on her lap. Her hands wander up from my torso and she grabs both of my boobs in both of her hands.

My boss moves the neckline of my shirt, so that you can see my bra covered boobs. "What is that pressed against my back?," I whisper she drops my boobs turning to smile at me then moves them back to my ass pulling me to her. She moans as she presses my body against her.

"It is my huge erect ready to fuck hard monster sized cock, it wants to fuck that sweet tight little pussy of yours then that tight little ass hole, so fucking hard. And how could I forget that sweet plump red naughty mouth of yours, I wanna fuck that too baby. I am going to fuck you until your begging my name." She says trying and succeeding at being sexy then I step away from her and run to the kitchen.

I grab the big serving fork that I needed and then I head back to the dinning room where she is politely sitting down staring at me instantly. I knew better she was eye fucking or checking me out openly trying to seduce me but I don't want that to happen but have little control over.

I sit down and we eat in silence, she stares at me the whole meal and winks when I meet her irritating gaze. I stand up and start the cleaning up, I pick up the plates and the silva wear and bring it to the kitchen. I pit the dishes away in the dishwasher and then start it.

When I get back to the dinning room she gets up and she spills her wine all over her self like a child without a sippy cup. I hop up," I will go get you a towel." I say and turn around but she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me to the side of the side of her body my chest against her side.

My boss lets me go me then reaches down to the edges of her shirt and pulls off the shirt and she throws it across the room. My bosses black lace bra with red trim is covering her huge tits and erect nipples. She smiles at me then presses her damp tits in my face trying to be sexy and alluring and sadly succeeding.

I shift my eyes away from her large prominent chest and stutter out a coherent sentence somewhat towards her. "Come on I probably have a spars shirt that will fit you in my bed room that you can borrow while I wash your wet shirt, follow me." I say quietly then walk to the bedroom and she follows closely follows behind me watching my ass.

I walk slowly to my bedroom, open the door to my walk in closet. My boss follows me closely to my closet, I wall over to wear I keep my around the house t-shirts in a drawer. I look for a larger t-shirt that she can wear because un lucky for her I am as short very petite.

My boss picks up her step and then roughly grabs my hips and then presses her erection in between my ass cheeks rubbing up and down slowly. My boss starts to moan loudly and gets rougher with her rubbing and starts to rub her chest up and down against my back.

I finaully find a t-shirt bug enough for her and step away turning around I hand it to her. "Will this dew for now?" I ask her but instead up answering me she reaches behind her and Un hooks her bra letting it fall to the floor. Her tits are fucking perfect if she wasn't my boss I would be fucking her right now.

"Did you get your bra wet as well?" I ask her knowing that she didn't she walks towards her tits proudly erect backing me into a corner. She puts her arms on both sides of my head because of my shortness her boobs are right in front of my eyes.

"Not as wet as your pussy is right now." She whispers with a sexy tone and she is right my panties are drenched with my wetness. She leaves open mouth kisses down my neck, down my deep v neck line. She pushes the dress off of my shoulder and it falls to the floor.

Leaving me in my black lace bra and my soaked thong. I escape under her arms grab her bra and head to the dinning room to find her wet shirt. I carry them in my arms to the laundry room I put them in the wash, they won't be ready for a while. So I will have to give them to her at work,

I walk down the hall into my bedroom to find it empty.

Suddenly I am being pushed on to the bed then tackled. My boss is fully naked and on top of me and I am almost completely naked, she pins my arms to the bed and un claps my bra from the front with her teeth smiling. That was really sexy then she lets go of my arms and throws the bra across the room and kisses me on the lips. Her lips are so soft I just lay there while she kisses me and then she slips her tongue in between my lip and it is so long and thick. It feels amazing.

"You know you want it Isabella," She purrs in my ear and then take my nipple into her mouth we moan in unison, she traces my long nipple with her tongue then takes it into her mouth sucking gently moaning with me.

Her hot little mouth surrounding my nipple feeling so damn good I thrust my pelvis against her stomach she switches nipples. She squeezes my boob while she sucks on it the pleasure feels so good. Boss kisses down my stomach to my soaking wet clit, she pushes legs up then rips my thong off with her teeth so fucking sexy. She takes a long lick tasting my juices I moan and push my clit closer to her face.

Then she just dives in now using finger fucking me with them while sucking my clit,I am just a hot moaning mess she is fucking dinning of my pussy like it is the best feast she has ever had. I cum all over her face and she cleans it right up. I pounce on my boss I kiss her on the lips and then I suck on her right tit hard I massage the other boob with my hand moaning. She starts moaning too then I switch boobs and then start tit sucking hard and massaging the other boob.

I kiss down her stomach to her large dick I grab it in my hand she hisses in pleasure. I take the tip in my mouth sucking gently her hands are bawling up the sheets then I take another inch in relaxing my throat. The part of the dick not I'm my mouth I am pumping with my hand and then the other hand is massaging the balls I take all of her into my mouth down my throat completely filing me up I can barley move my neck. Boss soon comes down my throat and she looks happy with my blow job.

Then I ponce on her again then I startle her thighs then get up on my knees lining up her huge monster cock to my pussy then slowly slide down wincing slightly in pain from the stretch. But the pleasure feels so fucking good I ride her hard. I slam down on her thrusts then she sit up on her arms and catches my tit and suck hard. My boss grabs my hips and I grind lift and drop over and over again the bliss of pleasure is amazing

Her hot wet mouth on my nipple felt like fire then she kisses me and this doesn't feel like just a duck this feels like a connection. My bosses lips feel like heaven and I grab the back of her head and the passion feels so good I moan into her mouth.

"Your lips are so fucking soft so are these tits." My boss purrs in my ear and then lays back down and watches me ride her and I get wild and I lean toward her massaging her boobs while I ride the pony.

"I'm close to cumming all over your huge monster cock." I moan and then ride out my orgasm it feels so fucking good. My boss looks so sexy, then she comes and it feels amazing but the mess was kinda sexy but not at the same time. The cum oozes out of our connecting place all over her lap.

"I knew your tight pussy would feel so good around my monster cock I wanna fuck this tight ass next. Put your hand on the head board then spread your legs for me." My boss says seductivly, I obey I put my hands on the head board and then spread my legs. She rubs her cock in between my ass cheeks and I moan loudly so does she. Then she slips it all the way in because of the cum around the dick that it slides in smoothly. She grabs my hips and over and over again she slams into my ass each time I moan loudly so does she.

"When we get to the office I am going to fuck you every fucking day maybe on the copy machine,"She purrs in my ear and then her hands wonder up to my tits and then she rolls them.

"Can you picture me fucking you on the copy machine?" My boss says and I nod and cover her hands on my tits with mine moaning into her. "Over my desk, I can imagine so many different positions on my desk." She moans in my ear I love her lips near my lips.

This time she comes first and hard and messy again, her cm flies all over my back, ass, legs dripping on my bed, and some on her stomach then I cum hard and buckle into my bosses hips then she wraps her arms around my waist. Then my boss tightens her grip then throws me down on the bed then kissing me again I kiss her back. I love her tongue it is like massaging my mouth and I grab the back of her head pulling her body closer.

"Let's take a shower, I wanna see your hot naked body wet." I purr then hop out of bed and then sway my hips as I walk to the bathroom. My boss is still siting in there, "you coming?" I ask before slipping into my shower I turn on the shower the hot water feels so good on my body.

I feel muscular arms wrap around my waist and a familiar erection pressed against my back,familiar hands run all around my body. "You were right about taking a shower your body looks so sexy all wet and I wanna fuck you again." She moans into my neck. I turn in her arms and move my hands to her tight ass squeezing tightly, "then why don't you?" I say seductivly. She picks up my hips and slams my pussy down around her cock and then up and down over and over again.

"I love when you fill me up." I moan and she fucks me faster and my tits bounce high and then she takes on in her mouth sucking lightly, she is obsessed with my tits and I love it. I am obsessed with her cock it is fan fucking tasting.

My boss goes rapid fire and I am bouncing my tits are flying it feels so good. Then my boss and I come hard together screaming in pleasure and writhing in pleasure it felt so fucking good. I use the wall to balance while I hop off I move to the shower door but my boos pulls me to her.

"Who says I am done with you missy?" She says then turns me around presses me against the glass wall she grabs my hips and starts to ram inside of me. The rhythm of pleasure and fucking and passion is un imaginable.

My tits are pressed against the wall while she slams into me,"I love this ass so much I love fucking it, it squeezes my big monster cock. Mmm feels so fucking goof I'm close." My boss screams then the thrusts get intense.

She slams into me in deeper angles it's going in a lot faster harder. Deeper, harder,faster her pounding feels so good,"oh my fucking god this feels so fucking good." I scream in pleasure then I buckle against the wall and her and I cum all over her cock.

Then she comes long and hard in side of me, she pulls out and we take a shower together taking turns bathing each other. I love washing her cock it makes her so weak when you grab or her cock roughly it's is interesting to see a strong person weak.

We get out the shower together I wrap my self in a towel and she just comes out naked and wet prouds. We lay down together and she pulls me closer to her chest. My boss grabs my ass and pulls me almost on top of her and doesn't let go of my ass.

I hope you guys like this story it will go on for a while unless something drastic happens to me or my family. Chapter two of my first story won't be for a couple days, hopefully Saturday .

DangerisDanger

Love you readers


End file.
